Red
by KatoKimeKa-chan
Summary: When Fon went to visit his niece, Fate had plans. he didn't expect to join the arcobaleno, a group where he met Viper, a talented illusionist. He didn't expect to fall for her either, but he did. With a love interest in his mind and a psychopath love rival too, Fon knows his visit won't be a peaceful one. HIATUS
1. Fon: The New Guy

**Hi! This FF is dedicated to one of my senpai's (though I don't know him personally) Arnold-senpai and my favorite page in facebook, it's called "The Arcobaleno" care to like it?**

**Facebook-dot-com-slash-IPresceltiSette**

**I'd appreciate it very much!**

**I hope you'll enjoy this story!**

**~Red~**

"Fon…" A raven haired lady wearing high quality clothes said quietly as she looked at her only son, who was really not himself at the moment.

Her son was usually a good-natured peace loving young man. He always wore a bright smile on his face. '_I guess this is what they've been telling me about Fon being a storm…_' she thought as she looked into his eyes, surely enough, there was a wild storm going on in there, a storm that was suppressed for very long. Her son was really something; storms were usually violent and destructive by nature. When she was first informed of Fon's flame, she was shocked and denied it immediately, saying 'My gentle son doesn't have that flame of infinite destruction!'

Right now, her son, Fon is glaring at her, daring her to speak about controlling his life even more. The beautiful lady smiled bitterly. She knew what was her son thinking, she was controlling him since he turned three, it was a wrong move a mother can make, especially to a boy. Thinking of what she could say without angering the teenager even more, she opened her mouth

"You can choose to stay in Japan while you don't have all the responsibilities of our family yet." She said, managing to keep a calm face.

Fon grew confused "W-What?" he stuttered

"You can go and visit Kyouya in Japan, Namimori… While you still have your freedom…" She managed to smile too. This made Fon calm down a bit, after all; He loved visiting his niece, Hibari Kyoya, who was of same age as himself. Although he and Kyoya had their differences, he was one of the only people who Kyoya could faintly trust.

The thought of going to Namimori made Fon ask excitedly "How long can I stay there, mother?" He was back to being peaceful, sort of.

"You may stay there for a year at best, I'll go call Kyoya to inform her about your stay." she smiled and walked out of the room while saying "Fon, don't forget to pack your things, you'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon" she said cheerfully, grateful that her son was smiling again.

"Thank you mother" he said as he started to pack his things.

**~Red ~**

Nearing midnight, a lithe girl with long lilac locks suddenly sprang up from her comfy bed. She brushed her hair to the sides of her face while feeling angry and disappointed at herself for having a nightmare when he herself was an illusionist, one of the best, she might add.

In an attempt to go to sleep again, she lay down and closed her eyes. But her attempt was futile; she kept on tossing and turning around on her bed. Frustrated, she sat up again and tried to think about her nightmare

_There was a flash of red_.

That was what pretty much woke her up, after thinking about it; she realized she had no actual opinion on the color. Red was the color of blood and fear, two things she did not like at all.

Yet, red was also the color she loved at times, it was the color of strawberries, which were her favorite fruit. It was the color of love, which she honestly couldn't understand.

While the girl was suddenly thinking of her sweet strawberries, that she were going to eat the next day, an blurred image of a boy wearing bright red clothing suddenly appeared.

"W-where did that come from?!" she asked herself. She buried her face into the pillow and tried her best to hide the blush from no one actually.

But that did not stop her from wondering, who was that man? Do I know him from somewhere?

**~Red~**

Hibari Kyoya was a normal 15-year-old living in Namimori. A powerful feared delinquent, the young lady**(1)** was. She was waiting for his uncle to get off his plane so they could go home. She hadn't seen Fon in half a decade. Despite that, the raven haired girl was not really that excited about seeing her uncle. '_I wonder what that idiot looks like though_' she thought while yawning.

"Yun-chan**(2)**? Is that you?" A hand on the shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts as she quickly looked at the person while pulling the hood she suddenly pulled up out of instinct. '_Wait, that nickname…_'

"Baka-Fon**(3)**" It was not a question, it was a statement. Fon merely laughed, the years have been really good to his niece, and she sure had a nice figure now.

"Let's go home; nii-san is probably waiting for us." She said, taking off her hood to reveal blue eyes and long black hair that was pulled into a neat bun.

"Yun-chan never changes, huh?" he said with a small chuckle. He remembered how Kyoya would always get frustrated whenever he used that nickname—

"Call me that again and I'll bite you to death." She threatened, her voice turning low. Fon sweat dropped "okay, okay…"

**(1) Hibari will be female in this Fanfiction, sorry, but I think not everyone's fine with yaoi here…**

**(2)Yun-chan means 'Cloud-chan' it is a nickname Fon calls Kyoya.**

**(3)Baka-Fon means 'Idiot-Fon' that is what Kyoya calls Fon**

**Well then, I think that is all for now. no beta and i'm still a beginner and i'm probably younger than most of you.**

**I kind of have 2 stories going on, "****挑む時 ****defying time" and "Paranormal Activities" I only made this story for fun and practice, so I won't be updating very much, I can try 1 chapter each month though.**

**I'm deeply sorry for all the mistakes. But i'll get better at writing as I practice.**

**I probably don't have the right to ask this, but**

**3 reviews for this chapter please? :3**


	2. Fon's first day: part 1

**Kimeka: well, I'm sorry this came out sooo late, school was a bitch to me for the past months… dang it piano… Y U EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF THAT MANY PEOPLE?!**

**Kui: sayonara… :D I'm going to new country**

**Kimeka: nobody cares, Kui…**

**Kui: b-but! QAQ**

**Emerald: ... readers look, it's a lovers' quarrel!**

**Kimeka: a lover's quarrel? Where? *looks around for the lovers' quarrel***

**xXGemini13Xx: yo Kui, I'm here to replace you!**

**Kui: ._.**

**Emerald: she's kidding, okay then, on to the story~ please enjoy minna-san!**

**~Red~**

"So Baka-Fon, this is Namimori middle school. Once we get inside, don't go near me…" Kyoya told Fon while they were walking to school. She was wearing a black heavy looking jacket that completely hid her figure, and her face was so ugly today too, the pretty face he saw at the airport when he got to Japan wasn't present at the time, there was so much make up on her face that at first, Fon wasn't even sure it was Kyoya until she spoke to him. She dang looked like a real trouble making delinquent right now.

They walked in silence; Fon noted that some buildings and stores that were there years ago were not there anymore, as there were also buildings and houses that felt unfamiliar to him. Namimori had a new air to it; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

They arrived at the front gates of Namimori middle school. This is not Fon's first time in Namimori middle; Fon had visited there before, when he visited Kyoya's brother **(1)** a long time ago.

"I'm going to go in first, just head towards the principal's office and get your schedule then go to class" Kyoya ordered, and then went inside quickly, as if she was hiding from someone. Fon sighed at this and made his way to the principal's office, asking some students on the way.

**~Red~**

Fon's arrival in his class was like any case of a hot guy transferring, he sees some students he'd like to make friends with and he gets lots of flirty girls. After gently rejecting them all, he noticed that it was already their lunch break. _Ah, _it seems making friends would have to wait for later, he really should've approached that guy wearing the fedora in class, he seemed cool.

Fon was one of the only people granted access to the roof tops of the school. he considered himself lucky, since he heard that eating lunch on school roofs were nice to the mind and to his ears. Looking around the corridors, he kept walking, looking for the staircase to the roof tops. So far no good…

"Hey, aren't you the new student? Layfon, was it?" a voice said behind him, looking over his shoulder, he saw the same guy with the fedora from his class, the fedora was in a different angle, revealing his eyes, which were black, mind you. Accompanying the fedora-wearing guy was a cheerful looking blond teen wearing a military green headband with a button with the numbers '01' on it.

"Yes, I am. May I ask who you two are?" Fon smiled at the two

The guy with the fedora spoke first "I'm Reborn" after doing a double take at his appearance, Reborn was pretty good looking, his skin was pale and his hair was raised up at the back and he has curly sideburns, but they suited him. Reborn then jerked his thumb at Colonello "And this idiot's name is Colonello, we're assigned to show you around here" Colonello had short messy blond hair that looked like it was pulled on often, a pair of blue eyes and his skin tone was much healthier than Reborn's own.

Fon held out his hand "Both of you can call me Fon, I don't really like 'Layfon' very much" he explained.

"So let's go then Fon, kora" Colonello said; he was going to lead the way before Fon interrupted him by saying

"…Aren't we supposed to eat lunch first?" Reborn face palmed while Colonello grinned sheepishly

"Sorry 'bout that, I just got excited in introducing you to our group, we're looking for a peacemaker, you see" The blond haired guy explained "Well, let's go downstairs to eat then!" He started to lead the way again

"…Wait, I was planning to eat at the rooftop because I was given a pass to enter it" Fon said. Reborn and Colonello stared at him as if he was some sort of savior of life, which was something Fon knew he wasn't

"CAN WE EAT LUNCH WITH YOU?" Reborn and Colonello said in unison. The look on their faces left Fon with no choice but to agree with them.

**~Red~**

After eating lunch with their new acquaintance, Reborn and Colonello took him to meet the rest of their group, which Fon found out was names 'The Arcobaleno'. They said something about one of their friends baking cookies in the home economics room. After arriving at the room, Fon saw a mature-looking girl baking cookies of different flavors. Once she noticed Reborn and Colonello, she sent a smile towards the three boys.

"Good morning Reborn and Colonello, Who's your friend? You didn't kidnap him did you?" Fon sweat dropped '_Kidnapped?_' he thought

"I'm Layfon, but call me Fon, Reborn and Colonello wanted to introduce me to their friends, assuming you're one of those friends miss…?" Fon introduced himself

"Ah, I'm Luce, nice to meet you Fon-san!" Luce said brightly. She had fair skin and dark green hair that almost seemed black and a small, orange flower tattoo just under her left eye. Her eyes were a deep blue color. Her aura felt like an aura of an older sister, even though she was clearly younger than the three boys.

"Eeehh, Luce! Guess what? We ate lunch on the rooftop! It was so relaxing!" Colonello said, raising his arms in a carefree way, Reborn nodded in agreement

"Yeah, all thanks to Fon here, he's got a pass to the rooftops of the school" Reborn explained to Luce who looked shocked—and was that a hint of jealousy? Reborn was now a happy guy "I bet you were thinking something along the lines off 'well, don't blame me if you guys get detention for a week', am I correct?" He said while Luce made a (false) guilty face.

"Well then Fon-san, can you tell me where you got the pass?" Luce asked Fon, who in turn said

"My lovely niece gave it to me"

"I see… who's your niece? She could be someone we know" Colonello said

"Hm… Hibari Kyoya" Fon said, not noticing how Luce stiffened, Reborn smirked and Colonello shivered slightly

"Hibari Kyoya is your cousin…?" Colonello asked; he remembered the times he and Hibari had spent together… every time he had tried to talk to her, they had always ended up playing tag and sometimes even catch, she always gave him gifts that lasted for quite a while. **TRANSLATION: Every time Colonello annoyed Hibari, she always chased him with one hell of a murderous aura, sometimes throwing her seemingly-silver tonfas at him with dang accurate aim and force. She always left when he was beaten up, or in other words, she always left purple bruises on his face that would take days to disappear.**

"Yep! Isn't she pretty?" Fon asked

"Well… I don't know about you guys but I think Hibari looks horrible" Colonello shrugged, but then took back his words when Reborn and Fon glared at him, Fon had this dangerous air about him but after he coughed, hit disappeared, as if Fon just hid it

"Colonello, you don't just call a girl ugly, once you do that, it never leaves her mind" Luce scolded Colonello "besides, Hibari-chan is quite beautiful when she'd not outside her house, not that much make up on her face then..,"

"I agree, even Dame-Tsuna once had a crush on her, but it disappeared when he met Sasagawa Kyoko and when he saw those make up on her face" Reborn said, remembering that Kouhai he was—and still is, tutoring every day.

"I saw her real face just last night; that means I get to see it every night" Fon said with a thoughtful look. Colonello realized something

"ALL OF YOU GUYS WENT TO HER HOUSE WITHOUT ME, THE GUY WHO'S FACE SHE ALWAYS RUINS!" he half shouted, Fon covered his ears

"Well, we had to choose if we would bring you or Lal… and since she likes Lal better, we picked her and not you dimwit..." Reborn told him

"Who's Lal?" Fon asked when suddenly the door opened revealing a blue-haired tomboyish looking girl

"I heard Colonello at on the roof today…" She said and turned to Colonello who looked like he was going to pee his pants "You bastard…" Reborn translated her words as; "_How dare you eat lunch without me…"_ and so she proceeded to make use of her time beating Colonello up when a flash of silver slammed their wrists on the table harshly. That was when Fon realized there had been an extra presence in the room

Sharp blue eyes glared at them as the person spoke "Lal, public display of affections are not allowed around a student who's on his first day, save it for tomorrow" a red armband bearing the words 'DICIPLINARY COMMITTEE' in gold colors was on the person arm.

_The… disciplinary committee…?_

**Red**

**(1) Kyoya's brother is [SPOILER ALERT] **

**Kimeka: okay now that that's over with… on to the review replies**

**.**

**KaosButterfly: thanks **_senpai! By the way, I reread the first chapter, you were right, the last part seemed to have F18 like you said, to clear that out, for everyone,_** THERE IS/WILL BE NO F18 IN THIS STORY**

**xXGemini13Xx: **_well, its longer nao, if that makes you happeh…_

**Guest: **_thank you for reviewing! :D_

**Dropxheartz: **_well, if you're reading this, you probably finished the new chapter, XD so there you had it, I updated, lol_

_._

**Kui: well that's pretty much all the reviews…**

**Emerald: PLEASE REVIEW! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna-san, I'm sorry! I will rewrite this story so it will be better! **

**After rereading it one night out of boredom, I saw my MANY mistakes, and I realized I did not give this story my all. Heck, I didn't even give it HALF my effort to make it a good story that readers would even mind reading! For that I'm sorry.**

**I should have it posted soon, or at least when I finish Paranormal Activities, my 6918 story.**

**But for now, Red will be on Hiatus. **

**I have a lot of planning to do for this story. After all, FV is one of my favorite straight pairings.**

**There's a 99% chance that this will be re-uploaded with a different title. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Im really sorry for wasting your time with this**

**-Katokimeka-chan**


End file.
